


I Ate Mario

by alecsmanwhore



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmanwhore/pseuds/alecsmanwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Phil's video 'I Ate Mario' where Dan appears for a few minutes and is ill. Phil looks after him. Basically just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ate Mario

'Also guess who just moved to Manchester!' Phil said as Dan slid in to the shot, making a small 'rawr'.  
'He's really ill.' Phil stated, looking at Dan. He felt rather sorry for him, although he couldn't do anything to make him feel better while the camera was rolling.  
'I've been poorly for like a month.' Dan announced sadly.  
'Okay Dan, you've got five seconds to entertain my viewers!' Phil exclaimed and jumped off the bed, leaving only Dan in shot.  
Dan looked to his right at Phil who was now standing in the corner of the room.  
'But I'm too poorly to be entertaining.' He mumbled, before emitting a series of small coughs. He sniffed and held his hands up like claws and let out a small 'rawr'.  
Phil reached for the camera and paused the recording.  
'Are you still not feeling any better?' He asked, sitting on the bed next to Dan, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist, placing a kiss on his forehead.  
'I'm sick Phil, I don't thinking I'll feel better anytime soon.' Dan said, as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Phil's neck and clung to his waist.  
'Poor you.' Phil said sympathetically, pulling Dan closer.  
'It's horrible being ill.' Dan whined. He untangled himself from Phil's grip, standing up and taking the older man's hand.  
'Tired, Phil.' Dan mumbled, tugging at Phil's hand. 'Come to bed with me.'  
Phil allowed himself to be dragged along by his boyfriend and into bed. He made sure that Dan was tucked underneath the duvet before sliding in next to him.  
Phil put his arm around Dan's shoulders, pulling him closer as the younger boy slung an arm round Phil's waist.  
'Love you.' Dan mumbled sleepily into Phil's chest.  
'Love you too, bear.' He replied, placing a soft kiss on Dan's forehead.  
Phil lay there for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet when Dan started to snore softly. He took this as a sign to go and finish the rest of his video.  
As carefully as he could, he slid out of the bed, trying not to disturb Dan.  
Once he had pulled himself into a standing position and leant over the bed, kissing Dan on the forehead before exiting the room quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short, I just had a mini burst of inspiration and this was created. Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
